Gaining Control
by Dizzystrogg
Summary: The consequences to losing control. BraxGoku lemon, dont like dont read, Sequel to my other fic, Losing Control, you dont have to read Losing Control to read this.


**AN: Never wrote a fight scene before so be gentle. Enjoy.**

**Gaining Control:**

Goku has woken up in a happy dream like state, he had his lovely wife, Chi-Chi, sleeping next to him curled up at his side pressing herself to him, they were in a spooning position and he didn't even want to open his eyes to face the day he just wanted to hold her forever. He took in her scent deeply, smiling against her neck as he kissed it lightly, she must've been using a new shampoo because her hair smelled different, the only person he ever smelled like this was...

Oh no. No no no no! His eyes snapped open and he saw blue hair attached to a petite frame. No no no no! He pulled away and turned her to face him. No... it was Bulla, Vegetas little girl, her soft sleeping face looked so peaceful compared to Gokus. Goku was losing it, he was going to have to face the wrath of Vegeta, and Bulma, Vegeta already knew of his feelings towards Bulla after their fusion and now? He would be able to smell Bulla on him and him on Bulla, and he knew that the prince of all saiyans wasn't an idiot, sure he let his pride get the better of him sometimes but when it really counted he could figure out many things.

Bulla gently stirred from her sleep looking at Gokus face and then looking around as all of the memories of what had happened last night returned to her along with a soreness in her loins. She sat up and smiled when she remembered that she had finally captured her prey.

"Good morning Goku!" She said joyfully, almost completely oblivious to Gokus ridged stiffness as she leaned into him for a tight embrace.

He pushed her away from him while looking into her eyes that were uncharacteristically serious for the usually jovial saiyan. "Bra, do you know what we did, what I did to you?" He couldn't keep the fear from his expression, his family, his friends, everything could just be thrown away because he lost control.

She had been take aback by the harshness of his words, she had thought that they shared something beautiful together, she had chosen him out of everyone, she had given him her purity and now he was being so callous with her. "W-What do you mean Goku?" The hurt had reached her voice and he heard it, it had softened his tone a little bit it still kept it's sternness.

"Bulla," he sighed deeply, "what I did to you, it wasn't right, I don't know what I was thinking I was just so confused, I shouldn't have done that to you Bulla, I mean look at me, you're 16, you are 16 years old, I'm old enough to be your grandfather."

She leaned in to kiss his lips, he hadn't seen it coming with his eyes shut so tight, he had taken advantage of her and it was wrong, this kiss, it worried him. "Goku don't say that, don't say that because I... I love you." With that said she laid her head against his chest pushing him back down on her bed and hugging him tightly. Oh no, he felt like the only thing his mind could think of was, "Oh no" because he couldn't grasp the reality of this, this was real, he had committed adultery and this beautiful saiyan princess had given herself to him fully and confessed her love for him.

He pushed her off of him again and he sat up, "Bra, you don't know what you're saying, you're too young to understa-"

She shook her head furiously at him and cut him off, "no, no Goku you're wrong! I love you Goku, I have loved you for so long, and now you're mine, we've marked each other." She ran her hand over the red mark on her neck, "and I know that you feel the same way I do Goku, you cant deny your saiyan instincts."

Goku knew deep down she was right, he wanted her right now, amidst all his fear he still wanted her, it was like his saiyan side was telling him that if he gave in he would feel so much better. Bulla grabbed his hand and used it to rub it against her core. "Bulla," He said softly, trying to pull away lightly, "we... we can't." He didn't sound very convincing as he said that, and she could tell that he wanted her so bad, she leaned in closer to him and pecked him on the lips before gently pushing him on his back, she straddled him and kissed him again this time she kissed him deeper trying to pry his mouth open so she could explore it with her tongue.

Gokus saiyans side was raging at him, yelling at him to take his mate to make her writhe beneath him as he dominated her and to mark her again so that everyone knew that she was his. Goku was in so much conflict with his mind that he hadn't even felt her hand trialing down to his member, when she did reach it however he moaned into her kiss and she was allowed to fight with his tongue for dominance as he slowly became more responsive. His hands had lightly held onto her thighs, and his tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. She started to slowly rub his member up and down with her hand.

Goku growled in her mouth and tightened his grip on her thighs, he ended the kiss and breathed heavily as he stared deeply into her blue eyes, he felt so much love for him in those orbs, 'I love her so much.' He took her nipple into his mouth he bit it playfully and he cupped her other breast with his hand, she moaned softly and held his head closer to her breast. She couldn't take it anymore, she slid him inside her awaiting heat, her moans increased as she was sliding down his cock taking him deeply inside of her. She tightened her grip on his hair when his head kissed her womb.

"Oh.. Goku!" Her voice was throaty and she clenched down on him with her inner walls enjoying the feeling inside of her, he let go of her nipple and moved his hands back to her waist, His thrusts were hard and slow, rocking the bed every time he thrust into her, his grip on her waist increased and he rolled her onto her back with him on top of her. She gasped and he smirked, the saiyan inside of him taking enjoyment in the fact that he was now in control.

The bed creaked and moaned with the savage thrusts that Goku made, Bullas eyes shut as she felt the impending climax that her mate had brought her to, she held onto his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his skin as she held on for dear life, she didn't ever want him to leave her, she wanted him to stay with her until the end of time. She came and clenched down on his member trying to urge him into releasing, but he wasn't done yet, he pulled out then flipped her on her stomach, he leaned over her body with his and bit down on the mark he gave her, he slowly pushed into her slick folds and his hands palmed her ass roughly, Goku was no where to been found, this was Kakarot.

His thrusts were slow like before but they weren't hard he wanted to torture her like she had tortured him for so long, with her skimpy clothing and her stolen gazes, deep down he knew, but the human part of him refused to allow this. "Ugh... G-Goku,"

He released her neck and nestled into it, "Yes Bulla, do you want something?" He feigned stupidity, "just tell me what you want."

She moaned against the sheets at his response, he wasn't going to make this easy on her, "Gokuuuu, h-harder, go faster, please!" She cried out into the sheets and she smiled against her mark before kissing it and pulling his face away from her neck, he stood on the bed with his knees and pulled her up with him, she was now on her hands and knees blushing heavily at the position they were in when he thrust into her several times, he used his grip on her hips to pull her against him. She quickly caught onto the timing of his thrusts and met him halfway.

When she was meeting his thrusts with her own he reached around her to grab her breasts, she let her head fall and clenched her eyes as she faced the sheets when the orgasm took her. She could barely hold herself up on her shaky arms and his relentless pounding didn't help, she couldn't even focus on meeting his thrusts at this point she was along for the ride, the very very pleasurable ride. But the churning in his balls was telling him he didn't have long, so he wanted his mate to enjoy this as much as she could, his hands left her breasts on returned to her hips and the other went down to where her clit was just begging for attention, so he did just that. Goku released inside of her, and he sprayed her insides with his seed coating the walls with white. After having felt him release and his ministrations on her clit along with the fact that he kept pumping into her propelled her into another orgasm.

They had both been breathing heavily and Gokus hot breath hit the area where he marked her only making her want him more. "I love you." He hadn't expected to say it, she wanted him to say it but she was still shocked, but instantly felt warm inside with his confession. He loves her and that meant the absolute world to her, her heart felt like it was going to explode like a firework, she clenched his cock one last time making him remember that he had yet to pull out.

He wanted to stay like this forever but he'd probably have to go train with Vegeta in a few days and... wait...

His eyes shot open at the realization again, Vegeta, this was his daughter, and he was his arch rival, and he was so dead. He pulled away from Bulla and hurriedly put his clothes back on, Bulla looked at him worriedly, "Goku, what's wrong?"

He had got his pants on and he was looking for his shirt, he didn't hear what she had said, "Goku," this time her heard her and stoped looking around, "y-you're not gonna leave me are you?" She spoke softly like her heart was on the verge of breaking, truth be told it had hurt to see Goku rushing to leave like that, like she was just a one night stand or some casual fling.

"No, I wouldn't... well I have to, for right now but I promise that I'll come back to you," He had come up to her and knelt beside her bed to hold her head in his hands gently, "I love you, it's just... Vegeta, I can feel his energy signature, he's on his way back, I think he knows."

She was leaning against his hand and held it to her face rubbing herself against his callouses, "Okay Goku, but I'm holding you to your word that you'll come back to me."

He smiled before kissing her forehead, "it's like you said, 'I can't deny my saiyan instincts.'" She smiled happily and stole a quick kiss from his lips.

"Wait Goku, if you're leaving what do I tell my mom, you were supposed to stay for dinner remember?"

"Tell her I went to go train and we'll have to reschedule, maybe that'll work." He lifted his fingers to his head in disappeared out of her room.

He teleported back in a few moments later smiling sheepishly, "hey I forgot my shirt could you help me find it?" She smiled at him and his forgetfulness, she couldn't help that it made him even cuter.

He had instant transmissioned to an empty field making sure that their wouldn't be any casualties when Vegeta arrived.

"Kaaaaaaaa-" what was that, I sounded like someone was yelling really far away.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa-" it sounded like it was getting closer.

"ROOOOOOOOOOT!" Vegeta flew right into Goku pushing him through multiple rock formations in the process, Goku hadn't even had time to prepare for Vegetas attack, "I'll kill you Kakarot!"

Goku powered up into his super saiyan blue form which pushed Vegeta away from him. They were both in their blue forms Vegeta was looking at Goku contemplating which limbs to tear off and beat him with first. Gokus face turned serious when he powered up and he had a scowl on his face. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Don't act stupid Kakarot, I know what you did to my little girl." He flew straight at Goku again but this time he was ready, he blocked his fist with his arm and kicked him away. Goku flew up away from the ground. Vegeta flew up to Gokus level a few feet from him and closed his eyes. "That's it Kakarot." Then he unleashed his evolved form creating shockwaves from the immense power.

"Heh I guess I'll have to push myself even further if I'm going to stand a chance against you." He clenched his fists and his aura became erratic from his growing ki, "KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" He shouted as the striking red went over his blue aura shooting high into the air.

The ground was more than a hundred feet below them and yet they let out so much power that they had still cracked and destroyed some of the ground below. They didn't waste any time and flew at each other again, fists colliding and sending out shockwaves.

Goku grabbed Vegetas arm and spun around then threw him only to z-vanish behind him and smacked him down to earth, making a crater when Vegeta crashed into the ground. Goku was finding it a little hard to breathe the Kaio-ken took a toll on his body but his normal blue form wouldn't stand a chance against Vegeta in his evolved form. Vegeta z-vanished in front of goku and sucker punched him, grabbed his hair and forced his face up in the air before colliding his fist with it. Goku was flying backwards and then he caught himself, he charged at Vegeta and they exchanged blows, Goku only barely keeping the lead, Goku blocked fist for fist then landed a hit on his jaw finally stunning Vegeta allowing him to do some damage, he pulled Vegeta by his leg and threw him higher in the air again.

Goku wouldn't last long in this form, he brought his hands to his sides and charged up his Kamehameha. He put his full power into it, "Kaaa... Meeee..."

"Haaaaaa... Meeeee..."

"HAAAAAAA!" His attack flew straight at Vegeta and he increased his power making the beam increase in girth, Gokus hair flickered between his base form and his blue form before his body couldn't take it anymore and he fell out of his form and fell back down to earth.

The landing was rough but he was alive his body felt like he had 100 tons of weighted gear all over him. He breathed in heavily and clutched his side, Vegeta must've gotten a lucky hit, his lungs hurt, he felt like Black had stabbed him again, he had scrapes and scratches all over his body, he stood up and limped away.

"Not so fast Kakarot!" Goku turned around to see Vegeta with his armor cracked and his body suit torn, he had reverted back to his base form, he put something in his mouth and began chewing, he swallowed and smirked at Goku with renowned vigor, "You didn't think I would come without a backup plan did you?" Vegeta powered up again into his evolved form again and punched Gokus face slamming him into the ground, and began a viscous assault, "FINAL FLASH!" He shouted and his energy charged in his hands before releasing into Goku point blank.

Goku powered up into a super saiyan 2 to try and survive the attack but it still hurt like hell, and tried his own attack on Vegeta but he wasn't nearly strong enough or fast enough to even hit him, Vegeta had grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the ground repeatedly, Goku cried out in pain and spat out blood as he was slammed against the ground repeatedly before being thrown into a pile of rocks. He couldn't even hold his form anymore, he was bloody and beaten, charging up into his ascended form had been his last chance and he failed, it was time to accept his fate, Vegeta charged a blue ball of ki in his hand while he aimed it at Goku, "hmpf, idiot."

The ball collided and exploded making yet another crater in the field. Vegeta sighed and then turned around only to be faced Goku incased in shiny bright light, Vegeta went to punch and kick goku but he dodged every single attack. Goku spun around while ducking and dodging to kick Vegeta in his side then he followed up with a punch in the gut forcing Vegeta to cough out in surprise at his speed and strength.

Goku flipped backwards and kicked Vegetas jaw sending him flying back, he charged up a giant white ball of extremely powerful ki in his right hand and then pushed it at Vegeta. The ball smashed into Vegeta and exploded into a blinding white flash. Vegeta could be seen careening back down to the crater filled field.

Goku glided down to where Vegeta crashed, "D-Damn you Kakarot. How can a low class warrior, such as yourself, surpass me? I hate you idiot, but you've proven yourself worthy... she's yours, but you cannot have her and the harpy, you'll have to leave her."

Goku nodded his head and put his fingers to his forehead but before he could leave Vegeta spoke up, "oh and one more thing Kakarot. Don't think I'll let you stay stronger than me, one day I'll surpass you... then I'll kill you." Goku smiled then instant transmissioned.

Bulla had been tidying up here room thinking of a way to clean her cum soaked sheets without her parents finding out when she turned around into Gokus chest.

"Oh Goku I didn't-" she took in his bloody sight, his clothes were torn his undershirt was hanging from his left shoulder and that was all he had for a top, his right pant leg was completely missing and his left leg had tears all up and down blood was seeping from many holes. "Oh kami Goku what happened to you, you look like you tried to take on a storm and lost... bad, and what's with your hair why is it white?"

His silver eyes stared at hers before bringing her in for a searing kiss, the next couple of months seemed to fast forward, Goku divorced Chi-Chi and understandably she was distraught and deeply saddened she didn't understand why or where this was coming from, she asked Goku many times why, for what reason did he have to leave her, he lied to her to try and save her feelings but the true reason was that he didn't love her, he had been promised to marry her but he hadn't promised to love her. He thought he had loved her for a long time, but then he met the blue haired princess.

She didn't care about having a big wedding, she just wanted to get married to him as soon as possible, their marks meant more than marriage, marriage was so flimsy for humans but their marks signified that they would never love another, Goten was joking pretended to be heartbroken it wasn't a secret that he used to like Bulla but he was with Valese, who never had ice cream before what the hell was that?

Anyway Gohan wasn't so understanding, he took Chi-Chi's side and was hurt by Gokus actions immensely, Goten, Goku, and even Vegeta tried to tell him that being a saiyan made things different, for saiyans age was thought of differently and they had mated, meaning that he couldn't stay with Chi-Chi because it wouldn't be good for either of them. He needed Bulla and not being with his mate would kill him, not to mention that it wouldn't be right to Chi-Chi, she would have to be with a man who didn't want to be with her.

But the wedding day arrived, and it was a beautiful ceremony they decided to keep it small so they could get married quicker. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, all of the Z-fighters, Goten, Valese, and even Videl and Pan showed up. Gohan refused to show up, and even though he didn't show it, she could tell that it saddened him deeply, but that sadness was flushed away with his love for her and the day about them.

"I do."

"And do you, Bulla Briefs, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Goku lifted her veil looking into her beautiful blushing face and he kissed her and everyone stood and cheered except for Vegeta, his pride wouldn't let him. Bulla turned around and tossed the bouquet behind her back. She turned around to see Valese holding the flowers looking at them like she had no idea what it meant, Goten was standing next to her nervously scratching the back of his head, Bulla smiled at the naïve woman, Goten was going to have a fun time trying to explain that one.

The party was coming to an end and Vegeta had already threatened Goku several times eating him that if he hurt his little girl not even Ultra Instinct would save him.

Goku carried Bulla trough the threshold of his house, he dropped her on his bed and climbed on top of her kissing her over and over again before kissing along her jaw and moving down to the mark that aroused him to no end knowing that she was his and he was hers forever.

"Oh Goku, I love you so much, I wouldn't be able to live if i woke up to all this being just a dream." He lifted his face to be inches above hers and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Bulla even if this were a dream, I would make this a reality." Then he descended onto her neck again bitting and kissing, taking her many, many times that night.

**THE END**


End file.
